No existen distancias
by BomberAkashi
Summary: CAPITULO 9.amas? a quien? es un imposible.. siempre cree primero en el amor y no existiran distacias.CASPIAN & SUSAN,: .!..Dehheen Reviieewss pliiiisss
1. distancias

NO EXISTEN DISTANCIAS

Llovía eran mis lagrimas… solo me quedaba ver como las cristalinas gotas caían en el trasparente cristal por donde algo nublado, pero se distinguía las alumbradas calles de Londres.

Cuanto tiempo abra pasado allá?

Que estarás asiendo?

Me estas extrañando tanto como yo a ti?

Y lo que me retumba en la cabeza por días, semanas, horas, segundos, desde el día que nos separamos.

NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER?

ME SEGUIRAS QUERIENDO?

Claro.. era mi esperanza, que todavía pienses en mi, como yo en ti, que todas las noches antes de dormir te preguntes como yo, COMO ABRA ESTADO TU DIA?

Hace mucho tiempo escuche _que el amor NO tiene distancia_

PERO AQUÍ NO SE HABLA DE DISTANCIAS ¡!

Estamos ablando de dimensiones, de mundos, de vidas

QUE ESTARAS HACIENDO AHORA MI QUERIDO… CASPIAN

-SUSAN ¡! Baja a comer ¡!

….

-SUSAN!! NO TE PELEES CON LA COMIDA ¡ BAJA O ENFERMARAS ¡

….

Hace cuanto? .. Estoy encerrada sin nada que hacer.. mis padres no están ese es un punto a mi favor.. salieron.. están de viaje de trabajos…volverán hoy..espera…VOLVERAN HOY ¡!

-PETER PETER PETER ¡! PAPA Y MAMA VUELVEN HOY ¡! TENEMOS QUE PREPARAR ALGO _si algo me importa mas que un amor imposible..son mis padres..ellos me dieron la vida..practicamente sin ellos..ya no tengo NADA_

Peter, edmun y lucy estaban sentados inmóviles, parece que ni siquiera detectaron que baje se escuchan sollosos pero que pasa que sucedió..peter esta con la cabeza baja, y edmun se cubre con un cojin, lucy , lucy.. bueno ella esta sentada en un rincón como si nada ..

¡PERO QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ, QUE TIENEN TODOS!

Peter se levanta, tiene los ojos llorosos me temo lo peor, mi corazón late al mil por hora, quiero gritar, romper algo de la impaciencia, espera… impaciencia?.. siempre fui la mas paciente…¡que me pasa?!

-susan… papa y mama..ellos..bueno..ellos..murieron…se mataron en un accidente..estamos solos.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

PORQUEEE..PORQUE A MI … AHORA NOS SEPARARAN .. SOMOS HUERFANOS.. NOS ADOPTARAN.. VIVIREMOS SEPARADOS.. COMO EN UN SIMPLE INSTANTE TODO CAMBIOO!

¡¡PORQUEE PUDIMOS SOPORTAR GUERRAS, Y UN SIMPLE ACCIDENTE NO!

Me desmalle no supe mas de mi escuche patrullas, ambulancias, llantos, testimonios,

-_LOS CUATRO HERMANOS SE SUICIDARON DESPUES DE LA NOTICIA DE SUS PADRES.. UNA TRAJICA PERDIDA DE UNA FAMILIA COMPLETA.. AHORA SABEMOS _

_**ESTAN EN UN LUGAR MEJOR.-**_

SUICIDIOO ¡ YO NO ME SUICIDE.. QUE PASA..que pasa…

Escucho voces .

_Se esta moviendo_

_Va a despertar_

_Susan..susan..susan_

Abro los ojos, están peter; edmun;lucy y una persona no alcanzo a persivir quien es….

Pero donde estoy .. es un sueño estoy muerta.. papa y mama no murieron que que que pasa?

La persona mas alejada se acerca

-no es un sueño..tus padres murieron y para su mundo ustedes también..

-ENTONCES ESTAMOS EN EN…

-asi es … _se acerca mas al fin puedo ver su rostro… mi cara se ilumina como nunca en las semanas que estuve en casa se ilumino._

-estan en NARNIA.


	2. creer para siempre

Wii segunda parte de mi fic nn

…………………………………………………………………..

-CREER PARA SIMPRE-

-Están en NARNIA

_No lo podía creer..el enfrente de mi… como podía ser… avían pasado semanas..eso abrían sido años en narnia..como lucia tan ..tan.. bien..mis labios no me responden..como puede ser.. solo se que no puedo quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro.. para poder expresar otros sentimientos…NO PUEDO… ESQUE LO ESTOY MIRANDO.. A EL… A LA UNICA PERSONA QUE ME ASE SENTIR COMO ME SIENTO … DIOS PORFAVOR! QUE ARIAS TU AL ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO CON EL UNICO AMOR DE __TODA __tu vida._

_-_Caspiian.. ca..caspiian.. _pasaron segundos milésimas de segundos que me parecieron eternas al fundirme en esos hermosos ojos negros ERA EL … era todo lo que importaba en ese momento.._

_-_CASPIAN!! _Actué por instinto olvide a mis hermanos a narnia a todo solo corrí a tirarme entre sus brazos lo bese era lo único que importaba sentirlo a mi lado _

-bien parace que ya te recuperaste, o no susan?

-_una leve sonrisa y un sonrojo se escaparon de mi.. pero no me importo estaba feliz. _CLARO PETER, PERO AUN NO ENTIENDO COMO LLEGAMOS AQUÍ, NO ES QUE NO ME ALEGRE, PERO.. ASLAN HABIA DICHO QUE NO VOLVERIAMOS POR LO MENOS NOSOTROS, Y PORQUE NO AN PASADO MILES DE AÑOS, ESTUVIMOS FUERA POR SEMANAS. ¿QUE PASA?

-es justo lo que aslan nos quiere explicar, pidió que en cuanto te despertaras fuéramos a verlo, esta en el bosque,

-YO LOS ACOMPAÑO.

-no, aslan pidió que solo fuéramos nosotros, lo siento caspian, tendrás que esperar.

_No entendí porque no dejaban que caspian nos acompañe, pero no reclame, el acepto, y todavía tengo el titulo de la mas madura aquí.._ VOLVERE LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE.._lo bese y subi a mi caballo._

_ASLAN NOS ESPERA…. NARNIA NOS ESPERA_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Llegamos el punto donde según eso nos encontraríamos con aslan.. y si tal como lo dijeron ahí estaba.. tan deslumbrante y mas grande que nunca.. lo extrañaba.._

**ASLAN!!**

_Luci no espero corrió asi ti.. se tiro y jugo con tu pelaje.. pero aun no sabia.. como aviamos vuelto… todavía nos tenia que explicar….nos inclinamos asia ti.. era muestra de nuestro respeto asai ti._

LEVENTENSE REYES Y REINAS DE NARNIA

-Aslan, sonara impasiente.. pero ocupamos asaber como llegamos aquí.

**-BUENO REY EDMUND, YO ESPERABA QUE VOLVIERAN TU Y TU ERMANA LA REINA LUCY CUANDO FUERA NECESARIO, VIVIARIAN JUNTO A SU FAMILIA EN LONDRES, QUE CRESIERAN CON EL AMOR Y CUIDADO QUE NECESITABAN. PERO LAS COSAS AVECES NO SALEN COMO UNO LO PENSABA. SUS PADRES MURIERON. ELLOS LES DIJIERON QUE SALDRIAN DE VIAJE DE NEGOSIOS, PERO EN REALIDAD SALIERON POR LOS PAPELES NECESARIOS PARA QUE USTEDES NUNCA SE ENTERARAN QUE MIS REYES Y REINAS… ERAN ADOPTADOS POR ELLOS.**

_Silencio total… nadie hablaba las caras de todos mostraban una inmensa sorpresa y tristesa._

_ENTONCES TODA MI VIDA ES UNA MENTIRA.. NO SOY SUSAN PEVENSI.. QUIENES SON MIS VERDADEROS PADRES.. MI VERADADERO APELLIDO, MI VERDADERO NOMBRE.. PORQUE MIS PADRES ME LO OCULTARON TODO EL TIEMPO._

**LOS HUMANOS TIENEN UNA GRAN DEBILIDAD.. EL MIEDO.. EL MIEDO DE QUE USTEDES SE ENTERARAN LO ISO TOMAR … EL ALCOHL LOS ISO PERDER SUS VIDAS.**

**NO LOS PODIA DEJAR SOLOS, ES POR ESO QUE LOS REGRESE A NARNIA… EL LUGAR A DONDE PERTENECEN.**

**-**Pero tu dijiste que yo y susan no regresaríamos, porque no solo te trajiste a lucy y edumd. Y también a nosotros.

-**BIEN PETER, CUANDO YO LES DIJE QUE NO REGRESARIAN, YO TOMABA EN CUENTA, QUE USTEDES CRESERIAN, DEJANDO A TRAS TODO RASTRO DE CREENCIA EN LA MAGIA. Y POR SUPUESTO EN NARNIA. PERO AL VER QUE SEGUIAN CON LA FE EN MI EN LA MAGIA, EN NARNIA, FUERON REGRESADOS Y TOMADA COMO UNA PRUEBA DE QUE USTEDES SON LOS GOBERNANTES ETERNOS DE NARNIA.**

**-**_estaba entre enojada y feliz me alegraba aber vuelto las ultimas palabras de aslan me llegaron pero …. COMO PODRIA OLVIDAR NARNIA! ERA EL HOGAR DE EL HOMBRE QUE AMO, lagrimas se escaparon de mi, no pude evitar mirar a aslan con enojo y decirle todo lo que sentía. Me calme el me ayudo, dijo que había sido lo correcto desirle lo que yo pensaba, porque de otra forma, me enfermaría guardar tanto coraje ( nn) le agradeci, volvimos juntos a CAIR PARAVEL._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_-ESA NOCHE SALIMOS.. ERA ESTRELLADA Y ERMOSA, ME APOYASTE, DESPUES DE TIEMPO DE VER NUESTRO REFLEJO EN EL LAGO. ALGO SURGIO, ME ENTREGUE A TI… ME OLVIDE DE TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS, NO ME ACORDE DE MIS PADRES ADOPTIVOS NI BIOLOGICOS. PERO DE ALGO ESTABA SEGURA.LOS ENCONTRARIA .. O POR LO MENOS ESO INTENTARIA._


	3. Tranqulidad?

Tranquilidad?

Se escuchaban pasos. Era ya tarde. La luz de las estrellas y la luna relucía de una manera ermosa en Cair Paravel, sin duda alguna era una noche bella, en la qui etodo la gente podría consiliar el sueño de una manera fácil, pero no era asi en todos los casos, porque dos personas seguin velando, no dos personas comunes y corrientes, dos reyes, dos reyes de Narnia.

-Peter.. Peter estas despierto?

-Si. Pasa Susan, al parecer tu tampoco puedes dormir. -Peter estaba recostado con la vista perdida en la nada,

-Una gran noticia no lo crees, es desir, saber que la persona que te crio, que te vio crecer, que te dio protección y cariño, de verdad no es nada tuyo; es es es…

-COMPLICADO- esta ves los dos ermanos se quedaron la vista fija en cada uno, susan por fin se recostó en la cama del gran rey .

-Crees, que bueno ya sabes, si nuestros padres no son nuestros padres, tal vez, nosotros no seamos de verdad Hermanos….-

Se produjo un largo silencio, tan solo se escuchaba el cantar de algunos animales nocturnos y la luz de la luna entraba por el abierto balcón de la abitacion, dando un ermoso aspecto a la noche.

-No.No,No. Si de algo estoy seguro en este momento susan es que somos hermanos, aparte si no lo fueramos Aslan no los hubiera dicho cuando nos conto sobre nuestros padres,tu tranquila, estamos en Narnia. ¿Qué NOS PODRIA PASAR?

-No lo se Pet…. no lo se- Con eso ultimo Susan la benévola salió de los aposentos, volviendo a dejar undido al rey en sus pensamientos en ese silencio infernal.

-¿Qué podría pasar?¿que podría..?

……………………………………………………………….

Llegoo la mañana iluminando la grandeza de Narnia,en un lugar un poco mas alejado, cuatro caballos salieron de cair paravel y sin descansar llevaron a sus reyes a la enorme y majestuosa Beruna( qreoo qe asi se llamaa no me acuerdo xD sii sabeen me diisen xD) donde otro gran rey los esperaba.

-¡!CASPIAN!!-

-Reina Lucy para mi siempre es un honor tenerlos aquí..- sin nada mas que desir el rey de los telamrinos no dudo en acercarse a la reina, a SU reina, susan…

-Valla, De verad qe es enorme-

-Que? Aa perdoon de que me hablas Edmon?-

-El castillo, la ultima ves que vine no pude apresiarlo bien,-

-Bien, a sido mejorado desde la ultima ves que ustedes vinieron, ves esa torre de alla?, fue construida recientemente.- caspian hablaba de un modo orulloso de estar ablando de su propio castillo, pontro el rey peter también estaba comentando sobre el castillo.

-Ese cámara de alla!, también es nueva no es asi?-

-si peter, es nueva esta…-

-No quisiera interrumpir su emosionate platica, pero caspian ocupo hablar con tigo de algo muy importante, A SOLAS…-

-A claro su, cuando quiras…-Su cara parecía entre asombro y temor por el tono de voz que la tranquila susan había adquerido en su ultimo comentario. Caminaron asta llegar a un punto alejado en el que nos los pudieran escuchar y por fin susan se atrevió a hablar.

-Recuerdas.. el tema que te conte el otro dia.. ese de mis padres .. i de que ..bueno…- su voz se cortaba estaba a punto de solatar a llorar pero su orgullo no la dejaba.

-Su, lo recuerdo bien, que pasa con eso,?-

-Bien, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a mis padres biológicos, o por lo menos a saber quienes son, …o quienes fueron. ¿me entiendes? Me siento vasia, necesito saber, siento lo que necesito, por el bien mio y de mis hermanos, tengo muchas dudas, estoy muy confundida, esque esque..- no puso mas, porque ya un par de lagrimas rebeldes se deslisaban por la mejilla colorada, siendo paradas por una suave mano que acarisio la cara y le levanto la viste, mostrando unos ojso azul muy profundo que al dueño de la mano tanto le gustaban.

--Su, sabes que simpre SIEMPRE te voy a estar apoyando y no importa la razón, yo te amo, pero… ustdes volvieron a narnia hace 1300 años mas los que vivieron aquí como sumos monarcas, y el tiempo que vivieron en Londres, cuando la bruja blanca todavía reynaba, si sus padres vivieron en narnia, bueno no creo que sigan vivos o alla algún registro sobre ellos, seria muy difícil y …- no pudo terminar de hablar porque una ya desesperada voz lo interrumpió.

-ESO NO SERA UN OBSTACULO PARA MI!! …perdón. De verdad perdón no quise gritar, es solo que, tu supiste de nosotros… y pasaron 1300 años y y y ..

-Pero es diferente, usted fueron leyendas, son una profesia, los grandes reyes de antaño, se enseña de su vida a los menores es diferente.-

-Caspian… lo se.. se que es dificl, pero no me voy a rendir, ya te lo había dicho, si no me apoyas en esto. Yo. Yo lo entenderé, pero eso no me detendrá.-

-No, no aras esto.-

-¡!PERO CASPIAN ENTIENDE!!-

-Dije que no lo harias, y no lo haras, no sola por lo menos,te ayudare, te lo dije TE AMO.-ahora su cara mostraba una sonrisa traviesa y dibujo una en el rostro de su amada, todo saldría bien.

_**TODO SALDRIA BIEN…**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Y??**_

_**QUEJAS SUGERENCIAS ALGOO ¿ :D**_

_**Ahahah medio abuurridoo según yo… pero esque es TRANQUILIDAD ahahaha xD **_

_**Wiiii salii dee la escuelaaaa… :**_

_**Iia me boii a Tercerooo dee Secundariiiia :)**_

_**Ahhaha**_

_**REVIIIEEWSS 33**_


	4. La Benevola

La Benévola

Así los días y las noches pasaban en Narnia, dia tras dia de lo que alguien podría llamar "paz" desde que los antiguos reyes, regresaron, todos absolutamente todos notaron un cambio en la reina Susan " la benévola" , su paciencia era muy poca, estaba estresada todo el tiempo y eso nisiquira cambiaba cuando su amado aparecía frente a ella, porque lo único que asi era repelerlo al saber que no pudo encontrar información alguno sobre el paradero de sus padres.

-Su, Su, Su, ¡SUSAN!, NO ME IGNORES! PORQUE?! ESTAS TAN CAMBIADA! TU NO ERES LA SUSAN DE LA QUE ME ENAMORE, TODO EL TIEMPO GRITANDOME, DISIENDOME QUE NO TE AMO NO TIENES IDEA DE LOS QUE TE AMO!! PORFAVOR, ENTIENDE, ENCONTRAR A UNAS PERSONA QUE VIVERIEN SIGLOS ATRÁS NO ES FACIL! Y A UN ASI ESTOY AQUÍ APOYANDOTE EN TODO,¿NO ES SUFICIENTE? QUE MAS TENGO QUE HACER!! Dimelo.. dimelo… su, yo te amo, te amo como nunca podre amar a nadie en toda mi vida….

-ENTONCES AYUDAME!!-esa era la nueva susan, quería que todo se isiera en el momento, y cmo era costumbre después de hacer su puchero, dar media vuelta e irse,pero esa ves nos brazos la tomaron por sorpresa y reprendiéndola fue besada por el. Por caspian.

-Mañana, mañana te prometo que yo mismo ire a buscar la información a Archeland, buscare los antiguos registros, tienen de todo el mundo, asta de tu mundo, talves encuentre algo que pueda servir, o por lo menos donde o como fueron adoptados.

-Gracias.. gracias amor.- fue recompensado con un suave beso, para luego despedirse.

-Ya era la mañana, era el alba, el sol apenas aparecia, dos figuras estaban fuera de Beruna, un caballo una damisela y un hombre.

-Cuidate porfavor, promete que regrasaras sano y salvo a reinar con migo.- la cara de la damisela mostraba miedo, inseguridad y amor por el caballero.

-Te lo prometo..-Cerro su promesa con un beso en la frente. Estaba a punto de salir pero el grito de la damisela lo sio voltear su cabeza. Ella corria asia el y tenia algo en la mano.

-LLevatelo, usalo si me necesitas, sabes que siempre vendre.-

_Yo volveré cuando me llames, no hay necesidad de desir adiós_

El relinchido del caballo, fue la señar de que el y el su dueño CASPIAN, habían partdio hacia las tierras de archeland, tierras lejanas, donde el ya no el rey.Pero todo lo hacia por amor. Como bien se dice, el amor es ciego y la locura siempre lo acompaña.

. …………………………

-Susan, - una vos apagada pero noble estaba detrás de ella.

-Si, lu, que pasa?-

-Crees que caspian estará bien? Viajara mucho y solo, perdona su, pero creo que fue egoísta de t parte mandarlo solo.-

-Lleva el cuerno, y es fuerte. Estará bien. Y volverá, el volverá, lo prometió.-

.-Nunca prometas nada que no sabes si cumpliras, qerida susan, ni dejes que lo agan.-

-A, A , ASLAN?!

………

Estaa cooorthoo xD esqee

Mee están coorriiiendoo



Reviieewss pliiiss 


	5. Promesas

Ya Volví con otro epi :D ¡YA SON VACASIONES! Las :D ya aquí va:

…………………………………………………

PROMESAS

-¡oh! querido Aslan!- el pobre león no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al saludo, porque la pequeña Reyna Lucy ya estaba abrazada de el.

-Querida Lucy, me alegra verte feliz, y que todo este marchando bien aquí en Narnia. Pero Susan, contigo es con la que debo hablar. Por favor querida Lucy déjanos un tiempo a solas a mí y a tu hermana.- la pequeña Lucy se fue en un instante, Susan sabia lo que seguía, por eso tenia la cabeza baja.

-Aslan, yo…-

Pero no pudo terminar, porque la paciente y calmada voz de aslan lo interrumpió.

-Querida, no tienes porque temer, además vengo aquí hablar contigo, no a regañarte.-

-Pero aslan, no entiendo. Todos dicen que lo que ice estuvo mal. ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno Susan, no es que haya sido mal, si no que fue egoísta. Archeland es un lugar muy lejano, y muy cerca de Carlomen, donde muy bien sabes que esos dos pueblos, ya no tienen muy buena relación con Narnia, y mucho menos con los reyes, es muy peligroso ir a esos rumbos sin una escolta, mas si sabes, que te reconocerán. Y dudo mucho que Caspian pase desapercibido.-

-¡QUE! Tengo que ir a Archeland, Aslan, tienes razón fui egoísta, no se como esto me pudo haber pasado, ¿como me deje llevar tanto con algo? Partiré en una hora.

-Lo siento querida, pero eso será imposible. Tu y tus hermanos deben de partir a Telmar a la ceremonia que se a preparado para recibir al nuevo gobernador, el Rey Caspian debería de ir con ustedes, pero debido a su ausencia llevaremos de representante a Lady Alexandra. Llama a tus hermanos, les explicare su navío ya esta listo, solo esperaremos a Lady James y partirán.

…….. ……………..

-¡Que! Como que Caspian no esta! Ni siquiera conocemos a esa tal Lady Alexandra James, como sabremos si es de confianza, ¡y tu Susan! Como se te ocurre mandar solo a Caspian a Archeland.

-PERDONA! Había olvidado las irregularidades de Narnia allá. y si Aslan escogió a Lady James estoy segura que será de confianza.

Así pues los hermanos Pevensi bajaron por las escaleras de Cair Paravel al punto donde se encontrarían con Lady James. Al llegar ahí se encontraron con una chica de la edad de Peter con una mirada profunda de ojos amatista, de piel blanca como la nieve, labios rojos sangre, y pelo rubio tan rubio que daba la impresión de que tenia el cabello plateado, consigo llevaba dos niños se veían de la edad de Lucy o tal ves un año mas grandes, Sus expresiones eran frías y daban miedo, su cabello era bicolor, fue muy extraño verlos al principio pero recordaron que era Narnia_, la tierra donde todo puede suceder _ sus ojos eran rojos un rojo fuego intenso que penetra cualquier mirada, eran tan blancos como Lady James pero su cabello de la parte de arriba era completamente plateado, estaba en varias capas, con un fleco , que en el caso de la niña cubría casi medio ojo izquierdo, todo lo demás era negro como la noche, el pelo del chico caía asta los hombros y de la chica asta la cintura, eran atractivos.

-Buenos días Reyes de Narnia.-

-Buenos días, usted debe ser Lady James, no es así?-

-Si, soy yo, disculpe si es una molestia rey Peter, pero la noticia que seria la representante del Rey Caspian me llego apenas esta madrugada, y no tubo tiempo para dejar bajo cuidado a mis hermanos, espero que su presencia no sea una molestia para sus majestades.-

-Claro que no, y díganme cuales son sus nombres?-

-Me llamo Kai Alexander.-

-Mi nombre es Mai Alexandra.-

-¡Hola! Me llamo Lucy! Estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien.-

-Yo soy Edmund, un placer!

.-Lo mismo decimos.-

-Bueno, si todos estamos ya, no veo motivo para retrasar la partida, ¿no lo creen sus excelencias?

-No no la hay _mientras mas rápido partamos, mas rápido llegamos, mi querido caspian, espero estés bien, te prometo que en cuanto llegue iré a ayudarte a salir bien de ahí es UNA PROMESA.-_

Un barco llamado _EL VIAJERO DEL ALBA _ salió desde Cair Paravel con rumbo hacia la recién nuevamente poblada isla de Telmar; en otros lugares otro Rey de Narnia cabalgaba hacia otro País.

-¡CHICO!, que te trae para aquí, y porque esa capucha?! Aquí en Archeland todos son bienvenidos.-

-Entonces, creo que no te molestara que no me quiera quitar la capucha ¿no es así?-

-Muy tu problema muchacho.-

-Pero, me gustaría un poco de tu ayuda.-

-Mmmm… Y que gano yo?.-

-Primera.- Saca su espada y amenaza al hombre con ella.- Seguir vivo, quieres otras razones!? No tengo tu tiempo! Así que contesta todo lo que te pregunte ¿estamos de acuerdo, amigo?

-Hmm , si yo respondo pero no me mates por favor.-

-Primero, ¿Dónde están los registros de Archeland?-

-En la biblioteca del castillo, pero este esta deshabitado, solo vive un horrible moustro, el nos gobierna, nos obliga a no creer en Aslan ni en nada.-

-¿Entonces, ustedes se dejan gobernar por un moustro? Viven bajo el miedo y la pobreza, ¡POR ALGO QUE LOS OBLIGA A NO CREER!-

-Es que usted no entiende, el nos dijo que nos mataria, que mataría a nuestras familias, que nuestras vidas serian una ruina. ¡¿Cómo se sentiría usted, si lo amenazaran con la persona que mas ama?!-

En ese momento la imagen de Susan no pudo salir de la cabeza de Caspian, el tenia razón tenía que hacer algo, era el Rey de Narnia, no podía dejar que estas familias sigan sufriendo por algo que no se atrevía a dar la cara, y mucho menos que los obligara a no creer, no lo pensó mas se quito la capucha que cubría su identidad.-

-Señor, soy el rey Caspian Decimo, hijo de Caspian, Rey de Narnia Señor de Cair Paravel y emperador de Las islas Solitarias, y te ordeno que me lleves al castillo de esa bestia.-

.-Mi señor.- el hombre se inclino y le beso la mano.- será un honor para mi llevarlo al castillo que debería merecerse a su majestad y a los 4 reyes de antaño.-

-Ellos están aquí, matare a esa cosa que vive ahí, liberare a este pueblo de su gobierno absolutista, y volverá a ser gobernado por mi persona y la de los Sumos monarcas.-

-Que así sea majestad, mañana mismo emprenderemos al camino asía la capital de Archeland, por ahora su majestad necesita descansar, el camino que usted debió haber recorrido fue muy largo.-

Ya había olvidado la razón por la que estaba ahí, buscar la información que Susan necesitaba, pero el la conocía, no se enojaría por el por tratar de ayudar a un pueblo, ella lo entendería, y cuando todo este bien el podría buscar los registros sin problema alguno, pero algo le decía 

que ella y sus hermanos estaban en gran peligro, un sueño basto para que la preocupación llegara hacia el.

_NARNIA SUMIDO EN UN PROFUNDO E INFERNAL INVIERNO, SIN NAVIDAD.DE NUEVO._

……………………………………………………………………………………_. :D_

Bien, este fue un capi más :D

Me dio la insipiracion después de terminar de leer por 4 ves el libro de La Travesia Del Viajero Del Alba :D me gusta mucho n.n

Y buueno dejen reviiewss pliiiss :D

XOXO


	6. De regreso a la edad de Oro

De regreso a la Edad de Oro

De regreso a la Edad de Oro

.-Hemos llegado sus majestades.-

.-Gracias master Drinian, de verdad ha sido un viaje placentero y sin distracciones.-

Master Drinian o mejor conocido como el capitán del _Viajero Del Alba_ (en el libro viene xD).

.-De nada su majestad, ya en el palacio de Telmar se les espera con un gran banquete, luego su excelencia peter hablara y dará titulo a el nuevo gobernador.-

Los reyes y la "familia James" fueron trasladados en una hermosa carroza roja con incrustaciones doradas en las puertas y un gran y majestuoso león en el estandarte, que daba a conocer las personas que viajaban en la carroza eran los reyes de Narnia.

Al llegar fueron recibidos con ya toda una multitud formada ocupando su trono correspondiente en el gran salón de los espejos; era de admitirse que el lugar era muy bello, las paredes eran auténticos espejos, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención era la pared donde mostraban a los antiguos reyes de Narnia.

Estaban todos los Caspians pasados, muchos otros reyes de los que ellos no se habrían imaginado, y en lo mas alto, por arriba de todos esos reyes estaban ellos y debajo de ellos Caspian X, duraron mucho tiempo contemplando esos 5 cuadros, hasta que la noble voz de Lucy los saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Miren eso!- Lucy señalaba hacia un retrato de una mujer de pelo plateado y poderoso ojos fuegos, blanca como la nieve. _REINA ANASTACIA ALEXANDRA JAMES DE IVANOV._

-Pero, no entiendo, ¿como es que?...-

-Mi tatarabuela. Fue reina de narnia antes de Caspian VLL, murió en un atentado poco antes de haber dicho quien de sus dos gemelos heredaría el Trono, ella nunca quiso que Narnia se dividiera en dos, y que a cada uno de sus hijos les tocara una parte, pues eso no se hizo con ella. Su hermano y ella no habían echo eso, su madre había escogido quien seria el rey. Es por eso que al no dejar descendiente. La dinastía James termino. Caspian VLL tomo su lugar como rey y así la descendencia ha seguido hasta Caspian X.-

-Pero, entonces Lady Alexandra, ¿usted debería ser reina?-

-Así es reina Lucy, así es.- con eso Lady James partió hacia donde sus hermanos ya la esperaban.

-Peter, no me inspira confianza ella, como sabremos que no quiere el trono.¿o que no quiere a Caspian? Por si no te habías dado cuenta cuando dijo Caspian X enfatizo mas.-

-Su, estas exagerando, aparte tu misma lo dijiste, si Aslan la escogió debe ser de confianza. Es hora del discurso, tu tranquila, debes ocupar tu lugar en el trono.- Susan obedeció, se sentó en su trono y su hermano mayor empezó a hablar.-

-Amigos míos, querido pueblo. Yo Peter Sumo Monarca de Narnia, rey de reyes, legitimo heredero de Narnia, Señor de Cair Paravel y emperador de las Islas Solitarias,

En nombre de mis hermanos y el rey Caspian X, vuelvo a unir a Telmar, como pueblo narniano , y yo juro, que la antigua Narnia regresara, **¡VOLVEREMOS A LA EDAD DE ORO DE NARNIA!.-**

Gritos, aplausos y unos cuantos refunfuños se dejaron oír en las personas, .-¡QUE ASI SEA!-¡VIVA LOS REYES!-¡QUEREMOS LA EDAD DE ORO!

-Para tener controlados los problemas y necesidades del pueblo, nombro gobernador a Lord Voltaire Hiwatari de Telmar.

Un hombre de edad avanzada paso al frente, su cabello era gris y una parte completamente blanca jalada asía la parte de atrás de su cabeza , se inclino ante Peter.

.-Juras soblebemente escuchar las peticiones, problemas y necesidades de tu pueblo, así como escuchar y actuar bajo mandamientos de tus Monarcas.-

.-Que la muerte venga a mi si no lo cumplo.-

-PRESENTANDO A LORD VOLTEIRE HIWATARI, GOBERNADOR DE TELMAR.-

-Muy pronto seré YO quien nombre los gobernadores de Narnia.-

…………………………………………………..

-Hermana, te has dado cuenta de la actuación de_ ella_ últimamente.-

-Claro que si hermanito.-

-Algo tenemos que hacer, ¿oh no?-

-Obvio idiota.-

-Pero, ¿Por qué nosotros?

-Porque querido hermano… nadie conoce a _ella _de verdad.-

-Y eso me tiene que interesar.-

-¡Claro que si tonto!

-Hmmm.-

-OH, pero queridos gemelos, que gusto me da verlos ablando de sus deberes-

-¡!que quieres bruja!!.-

-Nada, nada querida Mai, solo vengo porque me conmovió verlos hablando de su misión, o que por lo menos, los pequeñines entiendan para quien trabajan.-

-Claro que si Griselda!, yo no dudo sobre mi razón de existir.-

-Bien corazón, y tu Kai, espero recuerdes que tu única razón de existir es _esa. _Aparte deberías estar orgulloso, no todos cargan el honor de ser el guardián del Fénix del Fuego. Entiéndelo. y acéptalo, no eres un niño cualquiera.-

-Claro…- la cara del chico era seria, fría…triste, a Kai no le gusta la idea de ser parte de un plan, pero como todos dicen, fue el elegido.

…………………………………**.**

Caspian, ya había reunido varios seguidores, los suficientes como para matar a ese moustro de una buena vez, todo parecía que iba bien. Hasta que una noche, paso algo extraordinario con una imagen tallada de un león que se encontraba en la habitación de Caspian.

……………

-Pug.-

-¿si su majestad? Ya todo esta listo su tropa esta lista para salir y acabar con ese impostor.-

-cambio de planes Pug, tengo que ir solo, las tropas no serán necesarias.-

-PERO SEÑOR COMO!? , Usted solo no puede hacerlo, la vida de su majestad estaría en peligro!-

-Pero tengo que. Aslan asi lo a deseado.-

-Ha hablado con Aslan señor?-

-Así es, el cuadro del león en mi habitación ha tomado vida, me dijo que lo tenia que hacer yo solo, y que no había que temer, me dijo: _Entrad sin miedo y subid más._ Que como rey era mi responsabilidad. Y tiene razón.-

-Si así lo desea su majestad, así será.-

Pug condujo a caspian en secreto hasta el abandonado castillo de Archeland, de ahí lo dejo solo, Caspian entro solo, estaba todo lleno de polvo, con telarañas, todo ahí daba miedo, había murciélagos y ni un solo rayo de luz iluminaba el luje breé lugar.

-¡Sal ahora de tu escondite bestia, se que estas ahí!- A quien engañaba estaba asustado, asustado como nuca lo había estado, y no es que fuera miedoso, había logrado hacer cosas que se necesitaban mas valentía que eso. Temía a no poder cumplir su promesa a Susan, en esa que regresaría. De un de repente una luz en el cielo lo izo reaccionar, era muy bella, estaba encima de el.

_**Entrad sin miedo y subid más.**_

Esa calida voz, era de Aslan, lo hizo reaccionar, la luz se movía y el no dudo en seguirla, sabia que la verdadera razón por tener miedo todavía no empezaba.

Pero eso no le importo la voz de Aslan logro quitarle el miedo.

Estaba listo para Luchar por Archeland.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bueno eso es todo xD**

**Estoy de vacaciones wiii xP**

**Esta cortito xD**

**Siii integra-sama es si es Kai Hiwatari xD esqee el me encanta :D**

**Ahahahaha**

**Bueno esperoo les aiia gustadoo**

**Eso es todo amigos x)**

**Baiii y disfruten las vacaciones!**

**Yesssiicaaa**

**XOXO**


	7. El miedo

El miedo

Tenía miedo. La sensación de calidez que la vos y esa luz no eran suficientes para poder mantenerlo confiado. Caspian Decimo lo admitía, tenia miedo. Sentía escalofríos en la espalda, se sentía de la misma manera que la noche fría y oscura en que su padre falleció, en aquel momento las imágenes, todo pasaba por su mente.

…

Un hombre de aproximadamente 33 años jugaba con un pequeño de solo 5 años en un gran jardín, glorioso, verde, lleno de vida; la pelota, un juego tan simple que a un niño vuelve tan feliz,-Risas, Risas, Risas, Sonrisas, alegría-

…

Caspian no podía dejar de pensar en su padre, su muerte y sobre todo lo mucho que lo amaba y lo extrañaba.

-Padre,-Una lágrima rebelde se resbalo por la mejilla del muchacho, seguida por un rio de estas, que ya no se pudieron ocultar.-

-¿Porque? porque no estas ahora con migo, estarías orgulloso, quisiera que pudieras conocer a Susan es una mujer magnifica y el amor de mi vida, Pa, padre, no sabes cuanto te extraño.-

Sollozos fueron los que rompieron el mortal silencio, Caspian había olvidado la razón por la que se encontraba en el abandonado castillo de Archeland, se rompió a llorar, callo al suelo.

Extrañaba a su padre. Un magnifico rey Telmarino.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

.- ¿No va a salir a bailar su majestad?-

-No, no bailaría con nadie que no fuera Caspian lady James. ¿y usted? –

-No lo se, no creo que alguien me quiera invitar a bailar, a una mujer como yo, no lo creo.-

Susan levanto un ceja dejando ver que se preguntaba de que hablaba esa mujer, no era fea. Iba vestida con un hermoso vestido verde, un verde veneno muy atractivo, combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos amatistas, su cabello plateado y su blanca piel. Si lo que Lady James quería era tratar de llamar la atención era lo que lograba.

-E visto que muchos nobles le han ofrecido una pieza de baile.-

-Pues si su majestad, pero no creo que ninguno sea digno de mi persona.-

Lady James solo se fue en dirección a los tronos, donde según la opinión de susan estaba apropiándose del trono de Caspian. ! Pero era su representante, no era el!

-Pero que engreída, quien se cree que es.-

………………………..

-Hola!.-

-Hola Mai! Te estas divirtiendo?-

-Claro! Am Edmund, digo majestad, digo...-

-Edmund esta bien.-

-Claro. ¿Te gustaría bailar?

-¡Me encantaría! Claro siempre que no te moleste terminar con los pies llenos de ampollas por tantos pisotones.-

Dibujo una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa y tomo de la mano a su joven paraje de baile.asi la música empezó en la noche de estos dos chicos, todo en sus mundos giraba en el ritmo, y en tratar de no pisarse unos entre otros, lo que había dicho Edmund era verdad, por mas increíble que pareciera no se le daban esto de los bailes, y menos cuando la persona con la que bailas es la única capaz de darte un escalofrió en la espalda hacerte sonreír sin razón alguno ¡y que tu corazón latiera de una manera estúpidamente rápida!

-Valla que ojos tan raros tienes- Edmund lo dijo susurrándolo, como si solo quisiera decirlo para el mismo pero Mai lo escucho.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-no, na, nada no dije nada.-

-Jaja, te has sonrojado, y por lo de mis ojos, no te preocupes lo e escuchado, y la verdad es que no importa, tal ves podremos bailar después.- Mai se separo, trataba de que no la vieran pero en sus ojos había tristeza y decepción.

-¡Mai espera! Perdona de verdad, es que yo nunca había visto ese color de ojos, no era mi intención ofenderte, realmente pienso que son muy bellos ¡BELLOS Y UNICOS!

-No hay nada que perdonar majestad, al contrario perdóneme a mi por hacerlo perder su tiempo.- Por mas fuerte que alguien sea no puede evitar el llanto, nadie puede, y menos una niña, una simple niña, salió corriendo hacia el hermoso jardín con su cara empapada de saladas lagrimas.

-MAI MAI ESPERA!-

Cuando por fin pudo evitar a todos los invitados, ignorar a todos aquellos que le hablaban y llegar hasta donde Mai estaba, lo sintió, sintió esos escalofríos, y ese latir de mil por hora en su corazón, realmente la quería mas que como a una amiga y no iba a dejar que una simple ORACION terminara con lo que puede ser lo mejor que le haya pasado en la vida.

-Vete de aquí! No te quiero ver! No quiero saber mas de reyes ni reinas ni nada por el estilo! Que no me han hecho ya demasiado daño!.-

-Mai perdóname si te he ofendido, ¿puedo sentarme?-

La niña cabeceó dando por entendido que estaba dispuesta a escuchar al Rey Edmund.

-Veras, yo vivía en Inglaterra, es muy extraño ver ojos como los tuyos, y en el tiempo que viví en Narnia, nunca vi ojos rojos, de verdad perdóname, no te quise ofender.-

-Pero, es lo que piensas, piensas que mis ojos son extraños, y no te preocupes, no eres la única persona que teme a mi mirada o que critica el color de mis ojos, estoy acostumbrada, pero pensé que tu me querías, por como era, pensé que podía confiar en ti, pensé que contigo podía comportarme como soy realmente.-

-Y claro que puedes, somos amigos, además apuesto a que nadie de las personas que se han fijado en tus ojos te han dicho que son realmente hermoso, y que no puedo despagar la mirada de ellos.-

-bueno…-

-¡Ahora fuiste tu la que se sonrojo!-

-jajaja, ¡MENTIRA!-

-¡Claro que si! Estas más roja que un tomate.-

-Eso no es cierto, pero gracias, nadie me había dicho eso.-

-De nada.-

La noche era hermosa, y el silencio que reinaba dejaba escuchar claramente el sonido de búhos y grillos, hasta que alguien hablo.

-Oye Mai, y que te han hecho los reyes, o con quien no puedes ser quien tu eres, la verdad es que me has confundido.-

.-No, no es nada.-

-Claro que si, lo veo en tu cara ¿Qué pasa?-

-No, perdona pero no puedo contarte Edmund.-

-¿Pero, porque no? Pensé que confiabas en mí.-

-Lo hago pero, es una historia muy larga y complicada.-

-Pues, saque 10 en el examen de compresión y la noche es muy larga.-

-Bien, todo empezó hace miles de años cuando…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿! Quien anda ahí!?-

Caspian lo había olvidado, había olvidado el porque de estar ahí, había dejado que el miedo se apoderara de el; pero no mas, se paro, se limpio las lagrimas, y con porte de superioridad saco su espada. Todo iba a comenzar.

-Sal de ahí bestia, en nombre de Aslan.-

-¿Aslan? Veamos que valiente se atreve a venir aquí y amenazarme con el león.

Los pasos se oían cada ves mas cercanos y muy pronto la habitación estaba completamente iluminada y deja ver al portador de una antorcha y el dueño de la voz.

-¿Eres tu?¿el que asusta a el pueblo?¿el que los obliga a no creer en Aslan?¿Es un nogmo?-

-Chiquillo, si lo que quieres es pelear con la que obliga a este sucio pueblo a no creer en el león, la veras, de todos modos estoy seguro que estará encantada de ver al Rey Caspian X.-

-¿Como sabes quien soy?-

-Ella ya me había informado que vendrías, ahora es tiempo.-

Una serpiente verde como el veneno apareció ante los ojos de Caspian y lentamente se fue transformando en una hermosa mujer de pelos plateados y ojos amatista con un vestido verde del mismo verde que la serpiente.

-Caspian querido, un placer verte de nuevo.-

-¿Como me conoce?-

-¿No me reconoces sin la ropa blanca y el porte helado verdad cariño?

-¡Jadis! ¡La bruja blanca!-

-De echo ahora soy algo así como una Lady James y lamentablemente la nieve ya no me ha querido apoyar, pero las serpientes, ellas han sido muy bondadosas con mi persona.-

-Si lo de víbora te queda mucho mejor que la reina del hielo-

-¡Maldito chiquillo despídete!-

La bruja se abalanzo sobre Caspian como una serpiente a su presa. Caspian no supo mas de el, solo escucho un rugido y se desmallo; pero algo le decía que no había podido lograr liberar a Archeland. Despertó sudado, cansado y herido en su cama en Beruna. Aslan lo había salvado. Pero la bruja seguía viva, lo sentía en su ser.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡PETER, SUSAN!-

Edmund entro corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, Mai lo seguía parecía triste y preocupada a la vez. Le había revelado el secreto.

-Edmund tranquilo, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡PETER NO ME PUEDO TRANQUILIZAR!-

Los gritos hicieron que muchos se alejaran porque sabían que los reyes necesitaban platicar a solas, solo una persona se había acercado, alguien que sabia que la ausencia de una persona no era normal y mucho menos una razón para estar tranquilo, aparte, conocía bien la cara de su hermana. Kai se abrió espacio para pasar entre la gente y llego al lado del rey Edmund quien no paraba de llorar, y aunque sabia la razón del llanto, trato de hacer algo, no quería ser el, el que contara la historia.

-Si no deja de llorar su majestad, nunca sabremos la razón de dicho llanto.-

-Kai tiene razón Edmund, ¿que sucede?-

-es, es, es, es Caspian.-

-¿Que tiene Caspian?- ahora era Susan quien emitía una voz preocupada y quebradiza

-El esta en peligro. Puede, puede, puede mo, mo, morir-

**-¡QUE!-**

-Es la bruja, ella lo planeo, Fue culpa de nuestra hermana.-

...

………

………….

………………

…………………..

………………

………….

……..

…

Bueno mucho sin actualizar!

Esque son vacacioneees ¡ :D

DISFRUTENLAS!

Espero les haya gustado!

Wiii aiier fue mi cumple años!

Ya tengo 14 añoooos! :D

Buuuenooo baiii :

Yesssiiicaaaa

XOXO

:D


	8. Mentiras y Problemas

Perdón por no actualizar Caro ya esta u. u; bueno vuelvo con un capitulo mas, espero les guste. Es chico porque estoy en medio de principios de cursos. Tratare de hacer mas grande el próximo. PAZ.

"_pensamientos"_

………………………..

MENTIRAS Y PROBLEMAS

"_Que, pero que hago aquí, yo estaba, estaba, ¿en donde estaba? No lo recuerdo, solo se que este dolor de cabeza me va a matar en cualquier momento".-_

No murió. Pero el dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que el joven rey se sumió en un sueño, un sueño que sin pensarlo causaría grandes problemas; ocasionados por la mentira, el odio…la mentira.

Una hermosa mujer había aparecido entre las sombras de la oscura habitación, tan silenciosa como un ratón, se acerco al rey, este seguía dormido, no reaccionaba, no sabia que estaría cerca de formar parte de el plan de una bruja, que seria una marioneta para ella; se agacho, la luz de la luna iluminaba la blanca piel de la mujer, sus labios rojos se acercaron al oído del Rey, con un simple murmullo de una voz tan bella que parecía que cantase en vez de hablar retumbo en la cabeza del rey, clavándose en sus pensamientos. Se guardo una mentira.

……………………………………………………………….

-¡QUE!- esta vez fue un grito de todos los reyes ahí presentes. Lady James. Como podía ser. ¿Qué no había sido el mismísimo Aslan, el que la mando?

-¿pero que pasa aquí, porque gritan?-

-¿! Tu!? ¿Como puedes tu estar aquí?-

-Simple, e estado aquí toooda la noche-

-Pero… si tu estas aquí, ¿quien esta atacando a Caspian?-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡COMO QUIEN LO ESTAN ATANCANDO, QUE ES LO QUE PASA!-

-ahora no entiendo nada, pero esto no se quedara así. -¡GUARDIAS¡ ¡ARRESTEN A LADY JAMES!-

Dos guardias se acercaron a la hermosa mujer de labios rojos piel blanca, y una voz tan hermosa que pareciera que cantase.

_-_¿!Pero que hace rey Peter, es delito haberme preocupado por el rey Caspian¡?-

-¡¿PREOCUPADO O ATACADÓ?!- Susan estaba a punto de estallar de ira se sentía tan impotente. Pero no podía hacer nada. Ni tampoco comprobar.

-¡yo no he hecho n-a-d-a!-

-MALDITA TU…-

-¡SUSAN!. Basta… no tenemos pruebas. No le podemos hacer nada.-

-¡pero Peter!!Que le va a pasar!¿que va a pasar con Caspian!?-

-Lucy, no te preocupes, si. Volveremos y Aslan sabrá que hacer.-

Así la última palabra se dijo. Los reyes de Narnia y los hermanos James regresaron a Beruna. Caras llenas de preocupación, ira, odio y miedo los invadía. Se preguntaban sobre Caspian, que le habría podido pasar; y que nueva amenaza los esperaba a ellos y a Narnia.

La noche era fría oscura, silenciosa. Una noche lúgubre. Una noche digna de unos que otros escalofríos.

Por fin el carruaje llego. Habían llegado a Beruna varios súbditos esperaban ya por sus reyes en la entrada del palacio. Una en particular se separo de la servidumbre, se inclino y susurro algo a la reina Susan…

…………………

No le importaba que su vestido se arrugara. Varias veces había tropezado; no escuchaba los gritos rogando porque se detuviera, que los esperara, que llegarían juntos; solo corría, corría por todo el castillo, tenia un destino, uno al que desesperadamente su corazón le exigía ir. La habitación Real.

-¡Caspian! ¡Caspian!- las blancas mejillas de la reina Susan estaban rojas, y por ellas dos ríos de cristalinas lagrimas corrían, sus ojos rojos como si de sangre se trataran. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y el llanto se incremento.

-¡SUSAN!-

-¡CASPIAN, ESTAS BIEN!-

No lo pensaron mas y ambos corrieron y se juntaron en un abrazo tan tierno e inocente, ahora Caspian también lloraba. Ambos se miraron, el limpio su cara, jugo con su nariz, ella sonreía, lo disfrutaba, estaba contenta; sus ojos no se despegaban, era como si hablaran con la mirada. Y sus ojos les decían. Bésame que esperas.

Se juntaron en un beso, sus ojos se cerraron, olvidaron los problemas. Los labios de el secos, los de ella suaves, el la tenia abrazada por la cintura, ella tenia sus brazos enroscados en su cuello, el le sujetaba la cara, ella jugaba con su melena. Todo era perfecto.

Cuando se separaron, volvió esa telepatía con los ojos, ambos rieron y se fueron a sentar.-

-Te quiero mostrar algo, algo que e creado pensando en ti, en ti y solamente en ti.-Caspian toma una especie de guitarra que estaba junto a su tocador, beso la nariz de Susan, y comenzó a cantar-

_Hello beautiful_

_hows it going?_

_Nananana…_

_i've been missing you_

_its true_

_nananana…_

_cause i could go across the world see everything _

_and never be satisfied if i couldnt see those eyes_

-Se que es muy corta, bueno es que, no esta completa. Empecé a tocar acordes, ustedes no llegaban, y no sabes cuanto te extrañe.-

-Caspian… es hermosa, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí. Gracias.-

-Pero… a ti te hubiera gustado mas que hubiera encontrado información sobre tus padres.-

Eso. Eso izo que Susan reaccionara, dejara su historia de amor, y recordara la razón de toda esa ira y angustia. Lady James.

-Caspian; ¿que paso en el castillo de Archeland?-

………………………………………………………………

Bueno ya! Es corto lo se u.u ;;;;; Pero tengo muucha Homework :D ahahaha

Laa caanciión de Caspiian es en Realiidad dee Loos JONAS(L)

Hello beatifull :D waa mee encanthaaa n.n

Tbbn no puudee actuualiizaar bn poorqee estoii iiguuuaL COON Otroo Fiic :D

-ONJI YOU ROCK- sii qiiereen paseeenlee n.n see Loos agrdeeceriiiaa n.n ahahaha noo yaa;; si lees guusta Camp Rock o avatar The Last Airbender n.n

Yesiicaaa

XOXO


	9. HECHIZADO

Mucho sin actualizar demasiado diría yo. Pero ya nadie pasa ):

-Hechizado

Caspian: Susan yo… yo… _-los recuerdos del castillo, esos oscuros recuerdos que Caspian forjaba a recordar, pero que por más que lo intentaba, parecían ser tapados por una cortina de neblina._

Susan: Caspian… ¿te sientes bien?

Caspian: Yo… _- una voz tan hermosa resonó en su cabeza… miles de colores lo confundían, de repente, la cortina de neblina desapareció, y dejo al descubierto a un chico_.-¡KAI JAMES!

Susan: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con él?

Caspian: El es el peligro. SUSAN NO ENTIENDES, CONTRA EL PELIÉ EN ARCHELAND

Susan: ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, Caspian el estuvo con nosotros toda la noche.

Caspian: CLARO QUE NO, FUE UNA TRAMPA, NOS QUIERE A TODOS MUERTOS.

Susan: CASPIAN, PARA SI?! EL NO ES CULPABLE DE NADA, TE DIGO QUE EL ESTUBO TODA LA NOCHE CON NOSTROS!

Caspian: PERO QUE INJENUA ERES SUSAN! LOS A ENGAÑADO!

Susan: COMO ME HAS LLAMADO?! -Roja y con lagrimas en los ojos.-

Caspian: …

El rey Peter quien había escuchado gritos y sollozos pronto subió a ver qué sucedía e los aposentos del Rey Caspian.

Peter: PERO QUE PASA!

Caspian: Susan no cree en mi palabra de Monarca, ¡PORQUE ABRIA YO DE MENTIR EN TAL COSA CARAMBA!

Susan: NO PUEDES CULPAR A UN NIÑO INOCENTE

Caspian: NI TU DEFENDERLO SIN PRUEBA DE QUE NO HA SIDO EL QUE ES UN PELIGRO PARA NARNIA

Peter: ¡PODRIA ALGUIEN AQUÍ DESIRME QUE RAYOS PASA!

Caspian: ¡KAI JAMES! ESO PASA

Peter: ¿Qué pasa con él?

Caspian: El…-ya más tranquilo- el fue contra el que luche en Archeland. El es el peligro al que Narnia se enfrentara.

Peter: Eso no puede ser posible, el estuvo toda la noche con nosotros, aparte de que el fue el que nos advirtió del peligro que pasabas en Archeland, incluso, nos dijo que era contra Lady James a quien te enfrentabas.

Caspian: Pues les ha mentido, ¡A TODO EL REINO!

Susan: ¡BASTA YA! Miren si alguien nos aclarar esto será ella.

Caspian/Peter: ¿ella?

Susan. Si. Kiara James.

…………………………..

Una hermosa chica de cabello bicolor y ojos sangre contemplaba la luna y su esplendor en lo más alto de una torre de dicho castillo, donde en ese momento, los reyes de Narnia sostenían una discusión. La luz nocturna iluminaba su blanca piel, mostrando la belleza que la chica irradiaba… así era ella. Kiara.

Kiara: Madre… no sabes cuánto me haces falta. Siento en mi, siento que algo va a pasar.

La bella chica dio la vuelta a la ventana en la que se encontraba, vasto un paso para ser apresada por un par de manos.

…- Kiara querida, siempre has sido una inútil, ¡SERVIRAS DE ALGO AHORA!

………….

**julicientaaa345 **graciias nena portu comet (: CLARO QUE TE PUEDES PASAR A MI OTRO FIC! Lo cambiare a Camp rock i no avatar ;D PERO ES DE AVATAR & CAMP ROCK (:

**Caro!** Gracias por siempre leer mi fic.

TBN ME ENCANTHAN LOS JONAS(: Are un fic de camp rock (:

La escuela me atrasa; cuídense baii (:

XOXO


End file.
